


This is what you wanted right?

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Out of Character, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico





	This is what you wanted right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903296) by [Markovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markovia/pseuds/Markovia). 



"This is what you wanted right?"

The sound of a muffled whine could be heard along with an airy chuckle

"You're a sick freak. Look at you. You're enjoying every god damn second of this, aren't you? No matter how much I hurt you, you still have that god damn smirk on your face."

A pause before the blond continued

"You're a sick monster. Sure I might be one too but at least I'm not a murderer. You've killed so many people right under my fucking nose! I hope you had fun with whatever game you were playing but now you're going to suffer for everything you've done."

Silence

"You don't know how much I want to kill you but I won't give you the satisfaction. I'll keep you here in your own damn basement where you can remember every sick thing you've done and experience it yourself."

He took a step forward and bent down to grip the other man's jaw harshly.

"You want me to be tender, don't you? You let me catch you because for some awful reason you've fallen in love with me. You want me to love you back right? You've always wanted me, haven't you?"

He ran his thumb against the gag as he looked into Izaya's eyes. They were still as bright as ever still flickering with mischief even as he was confined down here.

"But that's the one thing you'll never get." He told him suddenly in a cold tone.

Izaya's breath hitched and for a moment Shizuo thought he was about to cry but he simply continued to stare at the blond clearly madly in love.

Shizuo glared at the man and let go of his chin and moved down to open his legs, they didn't resist, not because Izaya was happy to have Shizuo rape him although he clearly was with the way his mouth quirked up in the slightest. It was because he couldn't even move his legs as they were broken, no, not just broken but mangled.

"You're disgusting." He said as he pushed inside

He wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or Izaya as he thrust in and out of the man.

He should have taken Izaya to the police, let him rot in prison for the rest of his miserable life but he couldn't. A part of him deep down wouldn't let him give Izaya up. Even after everything Izaya had done he wanted him so much. It made him sick to his stomach and he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his friends that lost their lives to this awful man.

His thrust became harder as he tried rationalizing his actions

"You deserve this. A cell is too good for you. I want you to suffer every damn second of your life."

Izaya made a gurgling moaning noise causing Shizuo to pause and look at the man's face.

He looked out of it and was in pure bliss. It sounded like he was trying to moan his name among other things but with the gag secured around him it was very muffled

Shizuo's face flushed at the sight and he gripped Izaya's throat tightly causing him to choke out in surprise.

He ignored Izaya's whimpers as he struggled to breath and focused on destroying his insides, he could already feel it getting slippery with blood and Shizuo couldn't help but squeeze Izaya's throat just a bit harder, he wasn't sure if he was crushing his windpipes but Izaya made a weird animalistic noise before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

He let go and placed his hands on either side of Izaya's head, he wanted to enjoy this moment of silence where he could pretend that Izaya was his lover.

His eyes closed and they were no longer on the cold floor but in the bed making love. He fantasized about the Izaya he thought he knew, the one who tenderly kissed him and held his hand in public. The one who although was a little weird was quirky and made his heart swell. The one who didn't fear him in the slightest and although the last one was still true he knew now why he wasn't afraid.

Because they were both monsters

He didn't know if Izaya loved him or if he was fascinated with him. He certainly knew the other man was obsessed with him.

He grunted and shoved deep inside filling the other male up as he groaned out "I love you."

His eyes immediately snapped open in surprise at what he just said and he looked at the other man and sighed in relief as he was still unconscious 

Izaya didn't wake up for two days

When Izaya did regain consciousness he was surprised to feel himself laying on a soft bed

His bed

He turned his head left, then right. The room was empty for anyone besides himself.

'Shizuo must be at work' He thought

His stomach growled, he didn't remember when the last time he had eaten a proper meal.

He ran his fingers down his torso feeling his ribs slightly protruding out. He wasn't crazy skinny yet as Shizuo still fed him occasionally so he wasn't afraid of dying of starvation. He still didn't like the empty feeling in his stomach but at least Shizuo's cum still inside him helped somewhat.

He reached up and pulled the gag off and breathed heavily through his mouth

"Damn." He said out loud, his voice was quieter than it used to be.

"Shizu-chan you're so...wonderful."

He chuckled, Shizuo wouldn't let him talk at least when he was around so the only thing he could do now was talk to himself.

He ran his fingers against his cracked lips. It was still a little swollen from when he really pissed Shizuo off and wound up being beaten up until his whole body was covered in bruises. He loved every second of it though. It was exhilarating, to say the least

He couldn't stop himself from giggling happily at the memory. Shizuo was so emotionless and cold towards him so having such raw emotion directed toward him really warmed his heart

He placed his hands over his chest and laughed harder at the feeling of his heart beating erratically.

"Look what you're doing to me Shizu-chan! My heart is beating so fast! All for you! Only you!"

His shouting was interrupted by a loud banging noise as the door swung open and the blond man marched forward and immediately smacked Izaya across the face

He didn't say anything but Izaya could tell he was seething

He opened his mouth to say something but was slapped harder and he decided it'd be best to stay silent

"You piece of shit. Do you know how fucking loud you were?"

Izaya was silent which caused Shizuo to strike him again

"Answer me, you bitch!"

Izaya was confused now, he was getting mixed signals but if it meant he could talk to Shizuo then he was going to do what he wanted

"I wanted you to hear me. Did you?"

"I did..."

"I'm glad."

He was smiling now before he added, "Do you want to feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"My heart. It's beating so wildly just by you being here."

He reached out and grabbed Shizuo's hand before guiding it to his chest.

"Look what you're doing to me Shizu-chan." He mewled

He pressed Shizuo's palm harder against his chest.

"My heart. Do you want to hold it? You could easily rip it right out of me with your bare hands with how strong you are. What would you do with it? Would you keep in in a jar? Throw it away? Or...eat it? Oh, that would be so romantic."

Shizuo pulled his hand away in disgust

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You really are fucking insane!"

"I know I am. Then what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're in love with a maniac right?"

"Are you implying that I love you?"

"I know you love me. You have to. Why else would I be here? Why else would I still be alive?"

"You're delusional."

"Am I? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. You can't! You won't! You know you can't lie to me!"

He laughed loudly before he was silenced as the gag was shoved back into his mouth

"I'm sick of you Izaya! Now I remember why I gag you. You're words...they try to confuse me."

Izaya was still laughing in the gag he looked gone, more gone than he ever had been before

"I fucking hate what you've done to me." 

He said to the man who was hysterically laughing.

"You're not good for me Izaya! But I want you so much."

He knew the man was too far gone right now to be paying attention to him so he allowed himself to say

"I love you so fucking much Izaya. You ruined me and I love it..."

He was silent after that, the only sound was Izaya's muffled laughter


End file.
